Wonderstruck
by survivorxoxo
Summary: Kairi and her sister Naminé just moved into town. Roxas and Sora have a secret. Aqua and Ventus are having trouble. Olette and Hayner have a plan.
1. Meeting Everyone

(AN: Hey guys, just wanted to say there WILL be more than just one chapter. A bunch of people on here just do little short stories, but my guess is that there'll be about 15 chapters, maybe more. If I get enough reviews. Enjoy the first chapter of Wonderstuck.)

4 Years Before.

The red-headed girl gazed into the stars, her violet-blue eyes twinkling. Her sister sat next to her on the beach, their hands gripping each other's.

"Kairi, I'm scared." The blond girl whimpered. She flinched as a violet-blue gaze stared into her light blue eyes, and her sister's reply.

"We've been through this before, Naminé," Kairi whispered. "We're being adopted. No more foster homes, no more being yelled at by crazy lunatics off the street. We're going to have a new home."

The look on Naminé 's face almost made Kairi's heart melt. "B-but what if this is like last time? Wh-when those people had hurt us..." The twelve year old girl trailed off and Kairi wrapped her in a bear hug.

"We met them. When we met _them_ they were really mean when we first saw them. These people were nice. The woman vowed to protect us. We're on Destiny Islands right now. Our new home. We'll be safe, Naminé How many times do I have to say that?" The red-head asked her sister, but not unkindly.

Naminé sighed. "I'll never get used to this place." She muttered to her sister as they gazed up at the sky, rubbing her eyes to keep tears from spilling down her face. Kairi's arms never moved from her sister's waist. She just silently sat there, breathless, completely unaware that two people were watching them, their blue eyes glittering in the starlight. Behind them was a flock of trees, and one open gap in which they had come.

"Who are they?" A brown haired boy whispered to his cousin.

"I dunno." The blond grinned. "But that blonde is hot!"

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, grinning. The blond looked like she was scared of the air, as the red-head wrapped her delicate-looking arms over her sister's waist until a woman ran out and told them it was time for bed.

The two boys were alone.

The blond blinked. "You were so checking out that redhead." He grinned at the boy next to him, and they both considered slapping each other in the face, but for different reasons.

"Do ya think they wanna go to the party tomorrow?" The blond continued. "Whatcha think, Sora?"

"Roxas!" Sora snapped. "Talking like that is well... perverted. And let's make Riku ask them, or beg Selphie."

Roxas giggled. "You're just scared." He laughed, and Sora swore he looked like he was about to keel over and die of laughter. 

A light flickered on in the house. Sora froze. In the window, he saw the girl Kairi hugging Naminé in the window, before closing the door. She peered out the window, gazing at some trees the ocean, before spotting Sora and supposedly Roxas. But right when her gaze landed on them, Sora heard Roxas's footsteps bounding away.

Kairi gave him a glare before slamming pink curtains with small white polka dots in front of the window. Pissed, Sora turned to where Roxas had left, the small trail next to him. "Roxas!" He yelled, charging after his cousin.

Kairi just looked at her room. She couldn't sleep, couldn't think. Her walls and ceiling were a light pink with polka dots everywhere, on the white bed was a pink blanket, matching the curtains, and a small white teddy bear with a red shirt with the name KAIRI stitched in white on the back of it's shirt. Next to her bed were lamps that looked like little moons, and beside the one on the left, (and next to the curtains) was a small plant.

The last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep was,

_Who were those boys?_

Two people were talking, one was stretching as he lay on the couch, and one woman was sitting worriedly with her arms on her knees at the end of the couch.

"Why are we talking at two am?" The man said, rubbing his eyes.

The woman rolled her beautiful eyes. "Because I'm worried about the girls. I don't know how they're going to react to-"

The man frowned. "Yeah, I do know that they've been adopted a lot. This won't be just another home to them. We're gonna make this SO COOL!" He said, pumping his fist in the air.

"But, Naminé, she's so scared of everything. How do we let her know that she doesn't need Kairi to protect her?" The woman asked, her question being cut off in the middle of the word "her?"

"Listen. She might never change. But all we can do is to try, right? And we gave them pretty awesome rooms too."

The woman sighed, her short hair flinching as she did. "But if she's so quiet and scared of everything, how will she make friends?"

The man looked like it was so obvious, so he sat up and looked her in the eye. "Hello? These two are twins. Same grade. Maybe Kairi will make friends that are just SO nice and then introduce them to Naminé and they'll think 'Oh, why'd I misunderstand this awesome twelve year old?'" He squealed in a high-pitched girl imitation.

The woman bit her lip. "I'm not sure, but I hope you're right. I'm going to bed. You coming?"

The man blinked. "No. I'm going to get a glass of water, then I'll come up." He said as he hopped off the couch.

"Okay, night Ven." The woman called.

The man turned off the television. "Night Aqua."

"Olette!" A voice cried, and the girl whipped around to face a blond boy.

"Hayner?" She asked. "Ever since you got kicked out of-"

Hayner's face completely went into a snarl. "That wasn't my fault and you know it!" He said crossly.

Olette blinked. "Yes, but it was your fault I quit school-AND I'm an A+ student!-So we could be together."

Hayner sighed. "You didn't have to. I can't imagine you as a dropout."

"Anyways, why'd you scream my name across the whole of Twilight Town just to review this?" She sighed, her brown hair blowing back, making her look a lot scarier.

Hayner shook his head. "Nonono. Look!" He shoved a brochure under her face, making her grin as she took it.

"Destiny High School..." She murmured, flipping through it. She looked at him excitedly. "Hayner!" She began, out of breath.

"What? Didn't I get lucky?" He said, and paused in confusion as Olette rolled her eyes.

"Hayner, we don't just walk in and they say we're new kids. We have to do all this paperwork, and that school's in another world! Not Twilight Town. We'll have to move."

Hayner's face had dropped at the word 'paperwork', but his face lit back up. "We can rent an apartment. Why not? I looked it up, it's six thousand munny per month. We could each pay three thousand-"

Olette paused. "Well... If you're sure you want to do this-just NO attacking poor seventh graders because they said blitzball was dumb! That's what got you kicked-" She stopped abruptly, knowing this was Hayner's weak spot. "Never mind. I'm in. Let's do it!" She pumped her fist into the air enthusiastically.


	2. Someone Unusual

Words to know:

French:

Hello: Bonjour. Duh!

Mrs.: Madame

Students: Étudiants

Her dazzling violet-blue eyes opened to a pink polka-dotted ceiling, and for the faintest second a wave of terror chilled Kairi to the bone and she forgot where she was. But she soon remembered. Aqua. Ventus. That boy. **(AN**: **She only saw Sora, remember?**) So she hopped out of bed and pulled on a pink t-shirt with hot pink khakis, today was too important to look lazy. She put on some lip gloss, mascara, and was in the middle of putting on some eye shadow when there was a knock on the door.

It was obviously Naminé who knocked on the door, the two had developed a knocking code without really meaning to. Naminé would knock four times, short and quick, while Kairi would knock three times, longer and harder. "Come in!" Kairi called, and her sister flowed in the door.

Naminé was wearing a silky white lacey dress, blue sandals, and her rosy cheeks and pale lips were quivering slightly as she stared at Kairi's room in amazement. "Whoa! Come see mine! Come see mine!"

Kairi finished her make-up and bounced to her doorway, and was led down a hallway until she entered a door. Suddenly completely breathless, the redhead stared in astonishment. "Wow.." She murmured.

Everything was white and blue. Just white and blue. it was mostly white, but a glowing electric blue traced the walls, the bed, and the dresser. On her bed was a white cat with the word NAMINÉ in blue on it's white collar.

Truthfully, Kairi had been scared that it would have been, well, not so white. Same with her own room and the color pink. "Oh my gosh, Naminé! I'm sure you'll like it here." She promised, grinning. She looked absentmindedly at the black watch on her arm, and almost screamed. 7:10! School started at 8:00, but all students had to be there at 7:25.

"Naminé!" Kairi shrieked, jumping up and down in shock. "Aqua said that school was just behind those trees, we can go through the path, and there would be like, two more houses before the school, right?" She asked, half asking half screaming.

Naminé thought about this for a second, before nodding eagerly. "Yeah, that's what Aqua said. Okay, you all ready?" She asked softly.

Kairi shook her head. "I got to make my lunch; but I don't really need to pack my bag with anything but empty folders, and I did that all last night. Wait for me, though!" She said as she scurried down the hallway before she ran-almost-fell down the stairs, and by quick, fast footsteps, she could tell Naminé was right behind her.

By the time Kairi had reached her Spanish homeroom, her arms ached from being pushed around and her mind was spinning from trying to remember all the Spanish she could think of.

The teacher in front wasn't exactly old, but she wasn't young, either. She had long ugly blonde hair, (unlike Naminé's) wrinkles all over her face, and her glasses were pushed up her long nose as she let out a sneer-like smile. "We have a new student this year, please welcome Kairi, uh, what's your last name, sweetie?"

Kairi paused, thinking. What were Aqua and Ventus's last names? Right as it popped in her head, the teacher sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. She has a sister Naminé that decided to take French, and tomorrow, a boy and a girl are joining the grade, one taking German and one taking French so settle down children. Take a seat next to Selphie Andrews, dear."

Kairi slid in next to a brunette, who squeaked with joy as Kairi sat next to her. "OMG! Hi, Kairi! I'm Selphie! It's really unfair that we start school August 30th, right? In Twilight Town-a whole other world!- they start on the 4th. Of September! It's so unfair!"

As Selphie continued her long rant about school, Kairi looked around the room. She paused at a boy with a large bandage over his shoulder, his aqua eyes clouded with a threatening I'll-kill-you-if-you-ask-me-how-I-got-this glare, and his silver hair drooped lightly over his right eye, but it was impossible for him to brush it away without wincing in pain at moving his shoulder.

Kairi waited patiently for the rant to be over, before she asked, "W-Who is that?" She stammered, and Selphie looked over, possibly thinking Kairi had found a hot guy.

"Oh." Selphie's voice dropped. "That's Riku. He's friends with my friend Tidus, and they all sit together at lunch, or whenever they have classes together."

Kairi, remembering the night before, asked quietly, "Does, um, one of their friends have brown spiky hair, sea colored eyes, tan skin, and that?"

Selphie's face poured into an enormous grin. "Well, yeah. There's Sora. He doesn't go anywhere without his brother Roxas, so if you've seen him, Roxas was probably there too. And hey, where'd you meet him?"

The redhead blinked, wondering how to put it in words. "Well . . . when I was stargazing with my sister, he was watching us! But Roxas was probably there, too. So they were watching us, but I only figured it own when I looked out my window in my room! He was staring right at me!" Kairi pouted, but Selphie's grin just got bigger.

"I'll show you to him later in the day, okay?" Selphie asked, before muttering under her breath, "I would've thought he was the least perverted."

Naminé was seated in her French homeroom, quietly paying attention to the teacher as some people whispered and laughed in her direction. Nobody had even tried to talk to her; except for one girl, Xion. Xion was slightly shorter than Naminé, with raven black hair and blue eyes that looked hauntingly familiar. She sat behind Naminé, and it already seemed like they had known each other for a really long time.

"Bonjour, étudiants." The teacher, Mrs. Ripple, said, meaning "_Hello, students_." Naminé instantly realized this, and piped up with the rest of the class, "Bonjour, Ripple Madame."

Suddenly, a boy burst in, making Naminé, as the scared person she is, shriek oddly. He had spiky strawberry blonde haïr, and his icy blue eyes glazed the room. "Bonjour, Ripple Madame." He said, and Naminé had never heard such a sweet voice. Grinning with amusement at her stupidity, she watched as Mrs. Ripple assigned the boy a seat next to Naminé, and she instantly froze.

The boy plopped down, before looking at Naminé. "Oh! You're the new girl, right? I'm Roxas!" He said gleefully, reaching out his hand.

Suspiciously, she took it. "Naminé." She introduced herself, not knowing this boy just changed her life forever.

Hayner sat next to Olette on the train, flinching as it chugged along. Olette had her nose shoved in a book, and Hayner could barely make out _Warriors: Midnight_. Hayner laughed, thinking, _leave it to Olette to read a cat book!_ She looked up, smiled at him shyly, before looking back at her book.

_She'll never know..._

**Do you think the gang needs last names? Selphie needed one badly, but should the others? Tell me your thoughts!**

**In The Next Chapter…. :**

"_WHAT DID YOU DO? IT'S RUINED!"_

"_He deserved to die! Don't look at me like that!"_


	3. Dead And Gone

Olette hopped out of the train, her beautiful green eyes searching the town suspiciously. "Destiny Islands!" She said joyously, her soft peach-colored skin was covered in Goosebumps, **(AN: She doesn't want to leave her family...)**and took Hayner's hand and swung it around like they used to do when they were kids. She didn't know he was on the top of the world right then, just at the graze of her touch.

Slowly, she started to sing, and he looked at her like she was an alien. "What?" She said, not loosing her happy tone, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"I've just never heard you sing before!" He yelped, before adding, "You have a really good voice." Grinning at the compliment, Olette sighed, looking around, her face twirled up in confusion.

"So, we're looking at apartments?" She asked, and muttered so he couldn't hear; "Am I gonna survive? Or are you going to kill me?"

Hayner smiled. "Yep! The dude said that they were right here, just turn left and then right-" He was cut off as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile... **(AN: I'm gonna start doing this because it just randomly switches...)**

"Hey look!" Riku said, grinning. "There's Roxas! He's late!"

He, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka were lounging on a few rocks by the shore, where they always met after school. Roxas ran down to them, and flung himself onto the same huge rock as Tidus. "Hey guys!"

"What kept you up?" Riku said in mock anger.

"There was this girl..." Roxas whispered. "She was beautiful. AND SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" He said loudly, falling off his rock backwards, his head cushioned by the soft, powdery sand.

All the boys craned their necks to see the girl, and Sora blinked. "Roxas! It's the same girl! But she's scared of everything! Remember?" He asked, and Roxas pulled himself into a sitting position, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"She talked to me! Told me everything! Her parents died when she was little, she was put in a series of foster homes, and her last family was really nice and they actually adopted her, but they started abusing her and her sister! So they were put in an orphanage and Aqua and Ventus came along-you know, the woman who gave us sugar cookies shaped like ghosts on Halloween a few years ago? And they visited them every single day. You three know that Aqua wouldn't do anything like that, or Ventus! So they adopted her. Wouldn't you be the least bit scared?" He finished, and everyone went silent.

"Hey, Sora didn't know!" Wakka stood up for his friend, only for Sora to kick him off his rock and fall on the ground near Roxas.

"I'm sorry, Roxy!" Sora begged. "But, um, she's sort of coming over."

Roxas jumped from the ground, shook sand out of his hair, and plopped down on the rock, not bothering to help Wakka up.

"Hey Selphie!" Tidus called. "Roxas likes your friend!"

Angrily, Roxas punched him in the gut. "WHAT DID YOU DO? IT'S RUINED!" He roared, and Naminé giggled. Selphie sighed, and next to her was a redhead that Roxas and Sora recognized as Kairi, and Xion padded slightly behind them.

Riku sighed. "What's wrong? You hate us, remember?"

Selphie sighed and dropped her backpack, the others doing the same. "Well, Kairi had a, say, unexpected meeting with Sora-" She shot him a glare. "-and she wanted to meet him."

Sora grimaced, but before he could speak, Kairi said, "Don't listen to her. She's the one that thinks you guys are all perverted freaks!" Selphie's response was a small giggle.

Sora sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Me and Roxas were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, since we knew two kids our age were moving in, we wanted to know if-"

"It's fine!" Kairi interrupted, a small, light laugh escaping her lips. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Selphie told me you and Roxas do everything together, and him running off was clever, if I must say."

Suddenly, Riku hissed something in Tidus's ear, and he helped Wakka up and whispered it to him, and Wakka whispered it to Sora, and Sora whispered in Roxas's ear. Creeped out, Kairi held Naminé's hand.

"CHARGE!" All the boys yelled, and Riku draped Xion over his shoulder, Tidus had Selphie, Sora had Kairi, Roxas had Naminé, and Wakka just sort of sat there.

Kairi banged on Sora's back, hammering on it. She paused when she heard a shriek from Xion, followed by a splash. Soon Selphie screamed, and there was another splash, (and Kairi actually got sprayed), and she was thrown in the air, for just a split second yet it seemed like forever, and she let out a screech, and she hit the water.

Kairi pulled her head up above the surface, to see Naminé by her side. Eyes wide, Kairi hissed, "Naminé! Are you okay?"

Naminé looked at her, and Kairi was surprised to see her eyes were glimmering with amusement. "Of course I'm okay, silly! That was fun!"

Relief warmed Kairi to the bone before her eyes widened. "Your dress!" She yelped.

Naminé frowned. "I have more than one of these, Kairi! I'll be fine!"

Kairi sighed. "It's white. You're wet. It's see-through!" Naminé blinked at Kairi in horror, but she broke off in a grin. "I'm wearing a bathing suit under this! My white one! It is a beach, Kairi. You didn't even stop to think that you'd go in the water?"

Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and Roxas, who were all on the shore, grinning in triumph, ripped their shirts off one by one, and all ran for the water, doing cannonballs. Sora landed near Kairi, and water splashed everywhere, and she had some black on her cheeks from her eyeliner, and Naminé had glitter sparkling her cheeks.

Kairi looked down at her waterproof watch, and sighed. "Naminé, it's 4:00! We should get home, like, right now! I'm hungry!"

Sora and Roxas erupted in laughter, and suddenly, a figure stormed out of the misty air and yelled down at the kids, "SORA! ROXAS! IT'S YOUR FATHER! GET. HOME. NOW!"

Before Sora or Roxas could speak, Riku yelled up, "Okay, Cloud!" Aimed at his friends, he added, "We probably should get going, anyways. We don't know if Kairi's stomach is going to explode if we don't get her some food!" More laughter came as they bounced onto the shore.

"Who's taking you home?" Wakka asked Kairi and Naminé. A sly grin formed on his face. "I wouldn't mind."

Before Kairi could tell him off for being a freak, Sora piped up, "I live next door to them, Wakka."

Roxas frowned. "Hey, Sora! We walk together everyday! You're abandoning me?" He said, only half joking.

Naminé spoke up, "You could come with us! I mean, I mean..." She trailed off and then smiled embarrassedly at him.

"Yeah, I wasn't ditching you, dude." Sora claimed, and he took his cousin's hand. "Let's go!" The four grabbed their bags.

Basically, on the way to Naminé and Kairi's house, the four teens just talked about nothing. School, and Naminé even swore at Sora in French when he accidentally tripped her, but only Roxas figured that out. By the time they had got to the girl's house, they waved goodbyes and the boys skidded off.

Aqua was sitting on the couch in the living room, obviously stressed. Kairi sat down beside her, clutching her bag in her hand. "Aqua? What's wrong?" She asked, and Naminé sat in a lounge chair, clearly uncomfortable at the thought of sitting next to someone she hardly knew.

Aqua smiled. "It's not too bad... well, yes it is. I hate to bring it up; but do you guys remember Isabel and Romeo Alexander?"

Kairi's face suddenly went from caring and loving to distressed. "Yeah. How could I forget them?"

"They were... in a car accident. They both died. I know this might be painful because I know they were nice to you before-"

"They deserved to die! Don't look at me like that!" Kairi interrupted, but was given an odd look. "They beat the shit out of me and Naminé every day! Do you not agree?"

Aqua frowned. "Yeah, I guess they sort of did. Well, I'm not exactly stressed anymore." She said, and jumped to her feet. "Ventus!" She called up the stairs. "Ventus, we don't have any cranberry juice!" She started running up the stairs.

Kairi looked at Naminé and said the beautiful blond never imagined to hear.

"You have a crush on Roxas, don't you?"

**WALA! Quickest update! Just one day! Best and biggest chapter, in my opinion. But it IS 200 words longer than the first two. And I think they need to swear more! Don't ya agree? And Naminé just got a whole lot carefree! Just look! She didn't even mind being thrown in the ocean!**

**In The Next Chapter**:

"_Cool hairstyle, Ven!"_

"_Dude! I love her! I have for two years!"_

"_This place ROCKS!"_


End file.
